


Kiss? Kiss. Kiss!

by ByTheBi



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M, it's based off a dream I had so sorry if it's bad, just some kisses, teasing romance?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-07
Updated: 2014-02-07
Packaged: 2018-01-11 10:53:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1172198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ByTheBi/pseuds/ByTheBi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ray calls out Michael and Gavin on their constant flirty banter. Will the lads rise up to the challenge of a few kisses or wimp out? Michael has never been one to turn down a dare.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss? Kiss. Kiss!

“Come on, Gavin! We’re waiting on you!”

“Gavin! Get your ass moving! Let’s start the game already.”

“Gavin, stop being a goddamn prick and pick up the damn controller already!”

Gavin shook his head stubbornly. “No. I don’t want to play,” he replied, ignoring all the glares sent his way.

“If you don’t want to play, then I guess you don’t want to get paid either,” Geoff grumbled.

Gavin sighed and picked up his controller, but made no move to actually start his game. “It’s just, it’s not the same playing this without Michael,” he complained. “It wouldn’t feel right playing without him.”

Geoff groaned and rubbed his temples before turning to Gavin and saying, “Look, I’m all for your Team Nice Dynamite shit, but right now, we have a let’s play to record, so you need get your dick out of your ass and start playing.”

“Not without Mic- gah!” Gavin’s protests ended in a squeal as he was tackled by Ray. He could hear Geoff and Jack laughing in the background and someone offering to help tie him to the chair.

“Come on, Gavin,” Ray insisted, trying to trap Gavin. “Michael’s gonna come back, don’t worry! Let’s just get back to the game.”

“No, I refuse! Gah, Ray, no! No! Stop it, you doughnut!”

“What the fuck? I leave for a week and this is what I come back to? God, you idiots are helpless.”

“Michael!” Gavin gushed, throwing his arms up happily. He struggled with Ray for another minute or so before stumbling to his feet and running over to hug his friend. Ray slowly stood and dusted himself off, plopping back in his chair.

“Gavin here,” Geoff announced, pointing at said man, “refused to play without you. So now that you’re here, grab a controller and let’s start this shit already.”

Michael snorted, shoving the overeager man off of him. “Really now, Gavin? Did you miss me that much? Oh wait, I know! It’s because I forgot to give you a goodbye kiss, isn’t it?”

Gavin grinned, playing along with the joke. “Of course. How dare you leave me for that long without kissing me goodbye?” 

After going back and forth like this for a while, Ray cut in with a laugh and a bet. “You know, for all your talk, I bet you guys wouldn’t really kiss. You’d probably wimp out.”

Michael sobered up. “How much?”

“What?” Gavin said dumbly, looking confused by the sudden turn in conversation.

“Hm, one-fifty,” Ray offered, watching Michael’s face carefully as he considered the offer. Just as he was about to agree, Geoff cut in again.

“Wait, hold up! A hundred and fifty dollars for one kiss? No way! Make it… 10!”

“Three.”

“Eight.”

“Five.”

“Seven.”

Michael sighed. “Bump it up to two hundred and you’ve got yourself a deal.”

“What? Michael!” Gavin exclaimed. “I didn’t agree to this!”

“Look, Gav, if you complete this bet, I will personally give you the two hundred,” Geoff told him. “Ray made the deal with Michael, so they’ve got the money on that side, but I’ll pay you. So bottom line is, you both do this – eight real kisses, no pecks on the cheek bullshit – and you both become two hundred dollars richer. Got ourselves a deal?”

The men agreed, and Michael and Gavin were ushered into a separate room to begin their challenge. At first, they tried to sneak by with faking kisses; Michael would slip his hand between their lips or Gavin would duck his head so no one could see their mouths. Eventually, though, this became boring and what was the point of winning a bet this way anyway?

With this in mind, Gavin leaned forward and pecked Michael on the lips. 

The action triggered a burst of warmth in both of them and it was only after they pulled away that they realized they had lip-locked for a good thirty seconds or so. 

“Wow,” Gavin breathed before he was silenced by a hand at the back of his head and Michael’s lips against his own again.

An hour later, when Geoff and Ray returned to finally check up on how the bet went, Michael and Gavin quickly disentangled themselves from each other and jumped to their feet, Michael easily stating that they had completed their half and demanding his money. Gavin continued to bumble about, still too flustered to say any real words. He nodded along to what Michael said, figuring that it was true, although they had gone above and beyond the requirement.

Geoff narrowed his eyes suspiciously. “I don’t know if I believe it. What do you think, Ray?”

Ray mimicked Geoff’s scrutinizing pose and hummed thoughtfully. “Well, they look like they’re telling the truth. But I don’t want to be scammed out of two hundred bucks.”

Michael rolled his eyes. “I don’t have time for this crap. I expect my money tomorrow morning. Not in the evening, not in the afternoon, not during lunch break, in the morning.” Then he nodded resolutely and turned to stomp out the door. Before he did though, he paused to peck Gavin firmly on the lips along with a “See ya, Gav,” leaving behind two flabbergasted losers and a dazed Brit.

**Author's Note:**

> So uh, wow, yeah. My first (and quite possibly only ever) Mavin fic. I'm still sorta new to AH and Roosterteeth so forgive me if the guys seem OOC, but I just had a dream about this one night and I HAD to write it into a fic. Hope you enjoyed it anyway!


End file.
